Alone Together
by SpottedHeart-ox
Summary: Lily Luna attempts to battle her feelings for someone she knows she shouldn't want. oneshot.


_I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS  
This is my first ever story to put up..  
I'd really appreciate reviews!  
__- _**SpottedHeart-ox**

**Alone Together**

Lily Luna Potter sat hugging her knees on the edge of the lake. Her OWLs were over, and the summer holidays were fast approaching, and ordinarily she would've been with her friends, laughing and joking, and discussing plans for all the free time that stretched out in front of them. Instead she had snuck out of the end-of-exam celebrations in Gryffindor's common room in order to stare moodily at the black water, her face a little screwed up due to the fiery glare of the sunset before her. It was foolish, she thought to herself, to think that she wouldn't be disturbed here, as the sound of footsteps became louder.

She shuffled so that she was well hidden in the shadow of the trees that surrounded the lake. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a ripple of green and silver robes. She dared to look up, fearing the worst. She was greeted with cool, grey eyes and bright blonde hair. Before she could look away and sink further into the shadow, Scorpius caught her eye.

"Alright, Potter?"

Lily's heart was in her mouth. Scorpius' grin faded slightly.

"Hi, Scorpius..."

There was an awkward silence.

Scorpius moved carefully towards her, and Lily nodded slightly at the space next to her. Scorpius sat down, and for a few minutes, they sat in silence, watching the sun steadily disappear. From the outside, Lily tried to appear calm and collected, but inside, she was arguing fiercely with herself.

_What are you thinking of? He's a Slytherin! __  
So what? I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. __  
He's a Malfoy!__  
What has that got to do with anything?__  
What would Dad think?__  
What if I don't care what Dad'd think? _

_  
_She looked up and stole a glance at Scorpius. As if sensing this, he spoke.  
"So, err, how did you find your OWLs?"  
"Not bad, I completely screwed up History of Magic, but who cares about that?"  
Scorpius smiled slightly.  
"At least I'm not Hugo; he's got his mum breathing down his neck about the importance of every exam he's taking. My mum and dad said-" but Lily stopped. She didn't think that mentioning parents, specifically her parents, to Scorpius, would make for a very pleasant conversation.

The silence fell once more.  
"I'm not my father." Scorpius said, quietly. Lily turned her body to face his. Scorpius looked up from his lap, and straight into Lily's eyes.  
"I know"  
"And I don't share any of his opinions on your family, or indeed anything else, as far as I know."  
Lily dropped her gaze onto the grass, but Scorpius reached over and delicately lifted her chin. Lily's heart thumped in her chest.

"Why do you insist on torturing me, Lily Potter?"

Lily felt herself blush at the way Scorpius had said her name. His voice made everything sound like a song, and despite the tone of the situation, she couldn't help but feel that she was in paradise at that very moment, like she was floating. Her hand shaking slightly, she reached out and stroked his cheek with one outstretched finger. Scorpius closed his eyes for one, brief moment, and then let his hand drop limply back to his side.

"You care too much about what your friends would think, and your family. I don't blame you." Scorpius said, speaking once again with his head down.

Lily cursed herself for not being able to think of anything to say.

"Scorpius..."

He looked up, and Lily, going with her instincts, took hold of his hand.

"I don't care what they think. It's my life, and I make my own decisions. I want you."

Scorpius stared for a moment, and Lily stared back, lost in his beautiful face.  
"I...I don't believe you." he said, pulling his hand away. Lily immediately snatched it back and held it close to her chest.

"You know me better than anyone!" she said fiercely, "and you know that I would never lie to you! How could you doubt me?"

"Because for three years you, my dear Lily, are the one who has denied to yourself and to everyone else that we are even friends, let alone anything else!" Scorpius retorted angrily. Lily let go of his hand as though it were burning her.

"How dare you throw that at me when you did exactly the same?! Even pretending to hate me in front of all your stupid Slytherin mates! You couldn't bear to lose face."

Scorpius was on his feet, and glowered down at her. Lily scrambled to her feet, and not intimidated by his height, continued to yell at Scorpius.

"I might've been afraid to admit how I felt, but at least I wasn't ashamed!" her tone of voice softened slightly, "I didn't tell my family or my friends how I felt, but I told you... I was honest with you." Lily was beginning to feel a lump in her throat.

Scorpius took her face in his hands and kissed her. Lily soared through the skies, she felt as though they were the only two people in the world. Scorpius' hand pushed through her hair, the other holding her close to his body. After what seemed like a lifetime, they broke apart.

"Lily Luna Potter, I have never been ashamed of what I feel for you." he kissed her softly on her forehead. She held on to him tightly, breathing in his smell, and enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.


End file.
